


It doesn’t Matter Whether You are the Protagonist or Antagonist

by singati



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Snow White - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singati/pseuds/singati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo, the S-white, ran from the castle after his step father wanted to kill him. He found a house inside the forest where some (should be) dwarves lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn’t Matter Whether You are the Protagonist or Antagonist

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic. Please be soft.  
> Un Betaed

Long time ago, there’s a handsome boy live in big castle with his stepfather, the king. He had brown hair and scarlet eyes. He was called as the S-white because of his fair skin and tendency to play with animals and the servants. The castle owner, S-white’s step father, was a wizard who had an unhealthy obsession with his long black hair.

One day, the king entered his secret chamber where a giant mirror stood in the center of the room. He walked in front of the mirror with confident and smile reflected on his face.

“Mirror mirror in the room… who has the most beautiful hair of them all?” he ask confidently.

The mirror stirred, “S-white.” It whispered while the brunette's face floated in it.

“Impossible.” The black haired whispered in disbelieve. “Mirror mirror in the room… who has the softest hair of them all?”

“S-white.” The mirror said with broken voices.

“It’s impossible!” the wizard shouted. “Mirror mirror in the room… who has the greatest hair of them all?!”

“S-white!” it shouted and continued to shout. “S-white! S-white! No! Don’t let him enter ever again! Don’t let him go near me! No!” it cried.

The black haired man turned and walked to the entrance, “Hunter Elizabeth!” 

A white humanoid big duck entered the room with placard in its right hand, “What is it King Katsura?” was written on the placard.

“Kill Sougo now!” Katsura said.

“No. It’s troublesome.”

“Hunter Elizabeth! I’m your king! Follow my order.”

“Tch… such a troublesome king you are.” It wrote on the placard then turned and walked away ignore the black haired man’s breakdown voices.

In the meantime, S-white was talking to a cornered on tree scared white rabbit, “Nee usagi-chan… which one do you like? A bomb or carrot bomb?” sweats were formed on the poor rabbit forehead while tickling sound was heard from two objects, one with carrot form and the other was ordinary bomb, on the ground.

Before he could corner the rabbit more, hunter Elizabeth tapped his shoulder. The brunette turned his head, “Ho… you are the ugly duck who usually in the good-for-nothing-king’s side. Whadda you want?”

“The king wants you to die.” could be read on its placard.

“Tell him to die and go to the rotten hell on his own.” He said. “By the way I got this from old woman outside.” Sougo pull out a red apple from his pocket. “She told me to give it to the hair-freak-idiot-king.” He gave the apple to hunter Elizabeth then walked away. Suddenly he stopped and whispered so the already turned around big duck couldn’t hear him, “It looks poisoned.” S-white exited the castle, leaving a big explosion behind him.

The brunette entered the forest and no animal dared to make a noise. He walked with his usual bored expression until arrived at a clearing. In the center of the clearing a tiny wooden house stood. S-white walked to the house and knocked.

“Anybody home?” he shouted half-heartedly. “I’m in!” he shouted while kicked the door until it broke.

He entered through the broken door and looked around the house. It was a small tidy house with several rooms. 

“As an abandoned house it really is tidy.” He said and proceeded his trespassing. 

“Hey you!” suddenly voices were heard from the broken entrance.

tobecontinued...


End file.
